Insanity is my Name
by xWorldofErikax
Summary: randomness and pandas oh the joys of fanfiction! anyway please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Insanity is my Name

I was just bored so here is my story. It is about a girl named Riku who woke up in the Naruto world.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO SO DON'T ASK!

" I got your doll!" said a voice.

" Give it back Naruto!" said another.

Naruto who had stolen Sakura's "Sasuke" doll was running and smiling to himself when he was far ahead of her he had to trip.

" WHAT THE …" Naruto said getting up." What did I trip over?!"

He turned around to see a girl sitting up and holding a rock.

New girl's POV

I woke up and grabbed the nearest thing around me. PERFECT! A rock! I turned to see who woke me up and found myself face- to- face with a boy in an orange suit holding… A DOLL?! He had whiskers and I said the first thing that popped into my head…

" FRUITCAKE!"

" WHAT?!" the boy said.

" You like dolls?" I asked him.

" WHA… NO!!!"

" IT'S A DOLL THAT LOOKS LIKE A BOY! DO YOU LIKE THAT BOY?" I said realizing what was going on.

" NARUTO!!!!" I heard someone yell.

The boy ran off. The person came out of a bush and looked around.

" Have you seen Naruto?" she asked.

" If you are talking about the boy playing with the doll then yes I've seen him!"

" Are you new here?" she asked.

" Huh? I must still be dreaming." I pinched myself hard and blood filled the spot where I pinched. Nope.

Just then a boy in a green spandex suit came up and tackled a rock.

Yet again I said another random thing…

" AHHHH!!!! SPINACH!!!!!!!"

" Lee you are scaring the new girl go away!"

" Sakura- Chan! I will not leave until-"

Just then another guy in spandex appeared and the one named Lee looked over thrilled.

" I MUST BRING BACK THE YOUTH TO ALL NEW- COMERS!!!" he said walking over to me.

" GAI! YOU ARE FREAKING THE GIRL OUT GO TAKE LEE TO THE SAND DUNES HE'D BE WELCOME THERE!!!!!!!!"

" COME LEE WE WILL BE BACK TO RESTORE HER YOUTH!!!!!!"

" Fruitcake"

" What?"

" Fruitcake!"

Naruto jumped out of the bushes looking like he had been thru a tornado.

" s-s-sakura. Gaara took your doll and won't give it back."

" Panda?"

" How about we take her and trade!"

" Sounds good as long as I get my doll back!"

They picked me up as I was looking for panda.

" I WANT PANDA!!!!!!!! NOW!!!!!!" I screamed.

They set me down in front of a guy with red hair.

" AH IT IS YOU! THE CLOWN FROM THE CIRCUS THAT STOLE MY CANDY!!!!!!!!"

" Why did you bring her here?"

" For a trade. Her for sakura's doll." Just then a person dressed in black with cat ears walked up.

" I'll take her if ya don't want her." He said.

" YOU LOOK LIKE A CAT!" I said pointing out the obvious.

" Take her." Clown said.

" LOL! YAY! I HAVE A FRIEND TO PLAY WITH!" Kankuro said obviously excited.

" Is he crazy?"

" Nope just his sister is traveling so much that he is alone." Clown said.

" YOU ARE SO GONNA PAY R.M.!!!!!!" I threatened.

I got to kitty's house and he just looked at me.

" What?" I asked.

" What do you wanna do?" he asked.

" I wanna go swimming!"

" Swimming?"

" How could you not know what swimming is? You swim around in water!" I said getting angry.

" Water." He said shivering.

" Lets go to the beach!"

" Beach."

" RACE YOU THERE!" I said running towards the beach.

We got there and kitty started screaming and pointing towards the water.

" SHARK!!!!!!!!!!!"

" SEAFOOD!" I said automatically.

The "shark" jumped up out of the water and screamed. Wait that can't be right.

" It's a person!" kitty said.

" If you two got it on your child would be a catfish!" I said without noticing that the "shark" was a guy.

" For the last time I am not a cat!"

" Well you sure look like one!" I said pointing at his ears.

" Dang!" a voice said behind us. " We will have to use plan B!"

Kitty had run away to go find gaara for help.

I studied the person who spoke about plan B.

" You are a guy wearing pink!" I pointed out.

" And you are coming with us to the-"

" CRAZY FARM AM I RIGHT? YOU GUYS DRESSED UP IN PINK AND BLACK INSTEAD OF WHITE SO YOU ARE TRYING TO TAKE ME THERE AGAIN!" I said as they tied my hands and blind folded me.

" Oh are we playing that one piñata game?" I asked smiling.

Gaara's POV

I was about to go looking for kankuro when he burst in.

" What do ya want?" I said happy that I didn't have to go looking for him.

" It's the girl!"

" WHAT? YOU LOST HER?"

" NO! SHE'S BEEN CAPTURED BY THE AKATSUKI!"

" We have to find her!" I said. I kinda like that girl. I don't wanna lose her.

He led me to where they were to follow the tracks.

You better not die girl!

Kisame's POV

We got back to the Base to find Deidara and Zetsu running out carrying boxes.

" Hey you two what're you guys doing?" Itachi screamed.

" Since Sasori isn't alive we're gonna sell his stuff!" said Zetsu.

" And make lots of MONEY off of his dolls!" Deidara said smiling. " What're you guys doing?"

" Taking this girl to the leader." I said.

" DEE DEE DEE DA DEE DEE DO DO DEE BA DEE DEE DO!" the girl sang.

" WHAT'RE YOU SINGING NOW?" Itachi screamed.

" HAMSTER SONG!" she said stopping immediately.

Kankuro's POV

Gaara looks worried I think he has feelings for her.

Naruto's POV

I wonder how the girl is doing. Tsunade sent jiraiya to look for her but I think she will be afraid of him.

Jiraiya's POV

If I find the girl tsunade will probably like me more because I would be a hero.

Riku's POV

I was sitting outside watching the rock that Itachi told me to watch to make sure it doesn't move when an old man with lines on his face, and a pony tail dropped in out of no where and picked me up.

" Tsunade will defiantly like me now!" I heard him whisper to himself.

" There's a tsunami that is going to hit?" I said.

" What?" he asked.

" I know who you are!"

" Who?" he asked obviously amused.

" YOU ARE MY PRINCIPAL!" I said afraid that he had thought I was skipping school.

" I AM NOT YOUR PRINCIPAL! I AM THE GREAT JIRAIYA THE WONDERFUL TOAD SANNIN!" he said proudly.

" Toads are cute but they can freak me out sometimes!"

He dropped me on the ground. And started staring at women bathing in a stream.

" YOU ARE SUCH A PERV!" I yelled.

Sakura's POV

I can see them coming! She is safe!

Gaara's POV

The Hokage summoned me to the Leaf Village. I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF THAT GIRL IS HURT OR EVEN ALIVE!

Riku's POV

We finally got to the village. There's that girl with the pink hair!

" Hi pinky!" I said.

" Hi my name is Sakura not pinky. What is your name?"

" I think we should wait for Tsunade to decide if she is a friend first." Jiraiya said.

Just then a boy that looked like he didn't want to be there walked up.

" Hi shikamaru!" Sakura said.

" I'm supposed to take the girl to Tsunade." Shikamaru said.

" CACTUS!" I yelled at him.

We got to where he was supposed to bring me and I saw a guy with only one eye showing, and … GAI!

" YOU ARE THE GIRL THAT I WAS GOING TO RESTORE YOUTH TO!" he shouted literally skipping towards me.

" GAI IF YOU ARE HAVING "SPECIAL NEEDS" GO FIND LEE!" tsunade said.

" TURTLE!" I yelled randomly.

Gaara's POV

The girl walked in and was nearly tackled by giant bushy brows. THANK GOODNESS SHE'S ALIVE!

Riku's POV

" Now tell us about yourself." Tsunade said.

" My name is insanity I am 13 I am an American I have 2 legs, 2 arms, 2 eyes, 2 ears, 1 nose, 1 mouth, 8 fingers, 2 thumbs, 10 toes, I am a girl, and I AM RANDOM!" when I finished they looked like they were about to laugh.

" Insanity isn't a name."

" My name is Riku Nakamura." I said.

Kakashi's POV

Riku is really dumb but she has seen a lot so she could be a bit of help.

Riku's POV

" You may leave now. You are excused as well gaara." Tsunade said.

I turned around slowly when we left and looked at him in the eye and smiled.

Gaara's POV

She turned around and smiled at me. I hope she isn't going to attack. Instead she jumped at me and hugged me. I have been waiting for this moment.

" You looked for me even though I thought you didn't care!" she said, " Thank you!"

" I just don't wanna lose you." I said, yes it's going perfect.

" What do you want to do?" she asked.

' Ask her out come on she is the first girl you have feelings for!' (Gaara's inner self)

Riku's POV

" Do you wanna go to a movie tonight?" gaara asked.

'I knew this was gonna happen!' (Riku's inner self)

" Alright." I said, that sounded dumb weird.

" We will meet at the theatre at 8:00 tonight." He said.

" See ya then!" I said.

8:00 PM in Gaara's POV

We met and watched the movie (in the Sand Village). We went back to my house because she has nowhere to stay. We watched movies at my house until she fell asleep on my lap. She looks so peaceful. No matter how random and crazy she is finally still.

Riku's POV

I woke up to find myself in a bed at gaara's house. No one had waked me up. Finally peace and quiet.

Gaara's POV

"She woke up I can hear her moving around." Kankuro said.

" Alright I gotta go then." I said.

" Ask her to come!" he said.

" I will! I will!" I said.

Riku's POV

I got up ate breakfast with gaara and he said something to himself.

" Do you wanna go to Kankuro's birthday party?" gaara asked me.

" Who is gonna be there?" I asked suspiciously.

" Just you, me, and Kankuro." He said. " Why?"

" No reason just wanted to know." I said.

"Lets get ready to go then." He said.

Kankuro's POV

Here they come. Temari is with them!

Riku's POV

We picked up a girl on the way named Temari, I wonder if she is Gaara's girlfriend?

Temari's POV

There's Kankuro I wonder how I'm gonna tell him what happened.


	2. Chapter 2: PANDA!

Chapter 2: PANDA!!!!

The last chapter was really long but here is the next chapter (I might get carried away it might be long).

Disclaimer: 0.0 OMG! I luv squirrels!

Riku's POV

We got to the birthday party, except my psycho inner self kept saying " SHOUT AT HIM HE STOLE YOUR CANDY AND MADE YOU ADDICTED TO SODA AND FRIES!"

I ignored her though she will come in handy later.

"Well, this is boring." Gaara said.

"I know how about we play truth or dare?" Temari suggested.

"Okay." Kankuro said.

"Alright," she said slowly," gaara. Truth or dare?"

" Dare." He said looking like he was bored.

"Hm, I dare you to…" she said thinking," put on a panda suit!"

"WHAT?" he yelled.

"It's a dare you gotta do it." Temari said.

Gaara stood up and walked away. He came back 5 minutes later wearing a panda suit.

"Happy?" he said scowling.

"Yep. Now gaara you get to ask Riku." Temari said.

"Fine. Riku truth or dare." he asked me.

I didn't answer. They heard me laughing evilly. They looked at me and saw me with a lit match.

"Riku." Gaara said.

"Huh? Oh, dare." I said throwing the match into my mouth. They all watched me.

" Riku I dare you to…" he said thinking of all the weird things possible, " drink out of the toilet."

" I already did that this morning!" I said smiling, they all looked sick.

"Alright. Then I dare you to find a squirrel and bring it back alive." He said thinking that I couldn't do it. I left and came back 10 seconds later holding a traumatized squirrel. It was HUGE and I wanted to catch the largest puff- ball I could find.

" Alright now kankuro truth or dare?" I asked petting the squirrel.

" TRUTH!" he said knowing that I would dare him to do something weird.

" ARE YOU A CAT???" I asked looking him in the eyes.

" I AM NOT A CAT!!!!!!!" he yelled.

"Ok."

"Temari truth or dare?"

" Dare."

" I dare you to eat a clump of dirt."

" Dirt tastes good," I said.

Temari went outside and got a cup of dirt brought it inside and ate it.

" I especially like it when it is full of bugs." I said to myself.

Everyone stared at me.

" I think that is enough lets watch a movie." Kankuro said obviously grossed out.

" Riku and I will make popcorn," Temari said.

" DON'T PUT DIRT IN IT!" they said in unison.

" Fine I'll make mine separately then!" I said grabbing a bowl and heading outside.

" Riku get some for me too dirt does taste good!" Temari said handing me another bowl.

" WE ARE SURROUNDED BY WEIRDOS!" kankuro said.

I went to get dirt when a stray kitten came up to me only a week old. I got the dirt and picked it up. It lay down in the hood of my sweatshirt.

I came inside we got the popcorn and went in to decide on a movie. We ended up putting in a horror movie. When we got to the scariest part the boys freaked out we laughed as they grabbed onto each other and my kitten jumped onto my lap.

" RIKU THERE IS SOMETHING ON YOUR LAP!" kankuro said screaming like a girl.

" I know. It's an abandoned kitten. I found it outside." I said.

When the movie was over everyone but gaara was asleep.

In the morning Temari asked me if I wanted to come with her to the Leaf Village.

" Okay, -" I said but gaara cut me off.

" I'll come because I don't want her to get lost again!" he said menacingly.

" How about we bring kankuro too so he isn't alone." She said.

Naruto's POV

I was about to fall asleep when the girl "Riku" woke me up.

" FRUITCAKE!" she yelled.

" RIKU STOP YELLING AT PEOPLE!" gaara yelled.

" I know him though." she whined. All of a sudden I heard a sound of someone throwing a rock and it hit someone.

" That tickled." Riku said.

" Kankuro you throw like a girl," Temari said.

Gaara's POV

They had a rock fight until Temari stopped them.

" GUYS DON'T FORGET THAT RIKU IS PROTECTING HER CAT!" she screamed.

The kitten popped its head out of the neck of Riku's jacket.

" Was kankuro hurting you Panda?" Riku sounded like she was talking to a baby.

" Panda?" I said.

" She looks like a panda so I named her panda." She said.

" When will it end?" I asked myself.

That was the end of this chapter now wasn't that strange? Anyway, Riku is actually me. Please tell me some ideas thanx!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: INSANITY RETURNS!

I am writing two chapters in one day maybe even more! Anyway the akatsuki come back and Riku's inner psycho returns. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: Oh, look a chicken! LOL YAY! ≤Ω≥

Riku's POV

I woke up in the middle of a forest but I wasn't touching the ground.

" OMG! AM I DEAD? OR AM I A BIRD CAUSE I CAN FLY!!!!!!!!!" I said waving my arms around. I hit something that wasn't a tree and it HURT! " I hit a rock I feel like I'm gonna die!"

" s-h-u-t-u-p!!!!!!" I heard someone say.

" ah!!!!!! The authorities!!!" I yelled, " they are coming to take my wings away!"

I found my self lying on a wooden floor. My body hurt.

" we never found out about you so tell us about yourself." I heard someone say, " AND GET THAT ROCK OUT OF HER HAND SHE IS DANGEROUS WITH IT!"

" how did I get that?" I wondered throwing it at kisame, " SEAFOOD I THOUGHT I'D NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!"

" hello?" the leader said trying to get my attention.

" who's there?" I asked, " OH YEAH!"

" my name is insanity I am a girl I have 2 legs 2 arms 2eyes 2 ears 1 nose 1 head 1 body 1 mouth 8 fingers 2 thumbs 10 toes 2 hands 2 feet 999 trillion hairs on my head yes I counted 28 teeth 2 eyebrows 2 knees 2 ellbows and 1 butt and they all hurt!" I said.

All of a sudden Gai came in and I screamed bloody murder.

" I AM SORRY TO INTERUPT BUT THIS CHILD IS COMING WITH US!" he said proudly.

" I am afraid to ask who is with you because I think you have counted yourself as two people maybe even more due to parts of your body that are unknown by all except for yourself." The leader said.

" HE IS EVIL! HE WANTS TO KIDNAP ME!" I said.

Sorry for such a short chapter but COME ON I'M GONNA FALL OVER AND DIE LAUGHING BECAUSE OF WHAT THE LEADER SAID! Please give me ideas!.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Life of a weirdo

COMPLETE RANDOMNESS!

Disclaimer: MMMM POPCORN! NARUTO IS MASASHI KISHIMOTO'S… OH LOOK! A BUTTERFLY. I'M GONNA GET YOU!

Riku's POV

" HELP ME! HE IS GOING TO KIDNAP ME!" I screamed.

"He isn't gonna kidnap you!" I heard a familiar voice say I opened my eyes and found myself laying in bed.

"oh it was just a dream!" I sighed.

" get up we gotta get to school!" naruto said.

We got to school and I saw someone from before I came into the naruto world… MY COUSIN!

" MIA WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I asked.

" DANG YOU GOT HERE TOO!" she said depressed.

" yep now aren't you depressed?" I asked annoyingly.

" Riku! Come sit with us!" I heard sakura say.

" see ya after class!" I told Mia.

After class I went outside and saw gaara.

" WHAT? YOU ARE WITH HIM? IT'S YOUR DREAM- COME- TRUE!" mia yelled.

Neji walked up beside her.

" hey your dream is true also!" I yelled back.

" you probably aren't even going out with gaara!" she screamed.

" dang got me there!" I said to myself.

" WE ARE GOING OUT FOR YOUR INFORMATION!" gaara yelled at her.

" prove it!" mia yelled.

Gaara stood there and looked at me and I stared right back.

"what?" I asked him. Then without warning gaara kissed me.

Mia and Neji stood there like they had just saw jiraiya streaking (they actually did). Naruto and Sakura came out and caught a glimpse of jiraiya's backside and fainted.

Then gaara grabbed my hand and led me back to the sand village.

" I am going to die!" I told him.

" why?" he asked.

" I saw jiraiya and EVERYTHING WAS HANGING OUT!" I yelled, " I need therapy!"

" I didn't see him and im happy that I didn't too!" he said realizing why I was curled up in a ball.

Mia's POV

I was about to die when finally the picture cleared my head and came into reality. RIKU IS KISSING GAARA! Neji just holds my hand.

Sorry it's short I have got demands for more.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: WARNING MAY CAUSE UNCONTROLLABLE LAUGHTER!!!!!!!!!

Weird name I know but I don't know what else to say.

Disclaimer: If your happy and you know it clap your hands **clap clap**! Do the chouji:

Riku's POV

It's midnight but I still can't believe 2 things. 1. that gaara kissed me. 2. why was jiraiya streaking?

7:45 am

"RIKU YOU ARE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!!!" screamed gaara.

I was upstairs rolling on the floor uncontrollably. Gaara kept screaming until 10 minutes before school started I came out dressed and completely ready.

" COME ON!" he yelled, grabbing my hand.

We got to the leaf village and school had just started. I walked inside out of breath.

" late." The teacher said casually.

" and?" I said tired and angry.

" take a seat." He said.

" riku you can sit by us!" said naruto who was sitting next to a kid that looked like he wanted to die.

I sat by them but throughout class I threw everything I could find at my cousin.

Finally the emo boy got tired of my useless attempts and threw a shuruikken at mia.

" sasuke no trying to kill people that aren't your brother." The teacher said.

" I just wanted to help her out because her aim sucks." Sasuke said.

" HEY! DON'T SAY MY AIM SUCKS!" I yelled.

" back to the lesson. When changing into someone else you make sure you don't leave anything out such as hm naruto will you give us an example?" the teacher said feeling important.

Naruto got up in front and did his sexy jutsu. The teacher screamed quietly, the girls freaked out and some of the guys stared open mouthed.

Gaara's POV

What am I supposed to to do? Kankuro is bored and putting on a puppet show instead of paying attention to the assignment.

" kankuro how many times do I have to tell you those are tools NOT toys!" our teacher said, " gaara start working."

" I don't want to." I said.

" okay." He said.

" that's what I thought." I said.

" alright class next subject is pandas." The teacher said.

" what did you just say?" I said.

Riku's POV

" WEEKEND! WEEKEND!" everyone screamed.

" DON'T FORGET TO DO YOUR HOMEWORK!" the teacher screamed over the bell.

" don't worry I won't do it!" I assured him.

I got outside and saw gaara waiting for me.

" come on kankuro's waiting." He told me.

" waiting for what?" mia said walking up she was wearing sunglasses to avoid any more naked old men.

" none of your buisness." Tenten said walking up, " hey you guys ready?"

" YOU REMIND ME OF MICKEY MOUSE!" I said.

" shut-up." Tenten said.

" lets see how many times have I heard that?" I said starting to count. We got to the village and gaara reminded me of what we were doing.

" we are taking kankuro and tenten to the movies so they can hook up and get neji jealous." Gaara said.

" I don't feel so good." I said covering my mouth.

" you go home then I'll be there in a bit." He said assuring me.

" okay see ya then." I said running to his house holding my stomach and covering my mouth.

Gaara's POV

We got to kankuro's and I turned around to leave.

" where're you going?" kankuro asked.

" to go back to my place." I said.

" why?" kankuro asked.

" riku is sick and I don't trust her in my house when she is sick." Gaara said twitching at the possibilities.

" see ya" they said.

Riku's POV

Well this sucks! The door is locked. Oh well!

Gaara's POV

I hope she is laying down and behaving.

I got there and the door hadn't been touched. Riku was laying in front of it with something in her ears.

" riku what is in your ears?" I asked her but she didn't reply.

" cuz everytime we touch I get this feeling and every time we kiss I swear I can fly…" she sang.

I kicked her not soft but hard.

" HOW DO YOU DO THE THINGS THAT YOU DO NO ONE I KNOW COULD EVER KEEP UP WITH YOU…" she started to sing louder.

Finally I snatched the plugs out of her ears. She kept singing. I kicked her harder and she growled at me.

" you almost made me puke!" she scolded me.

" just go get in bed." I told her.

" give me back my iPod then." She said.

"only if you go lay down." I said watching her protest.

" fine." She said giving up.

Naruto's POV

Riku and gaara are so lucky. I came out of my house to see lee gai jiraiya and kakashi streaking and stopping at every door to sing jingle bells. They sang every song they knew at my house and when they were through they just stood there and looked at me.

CHAPTER 5 IS COMPLETE!!!!!! LOL YAY!

**(")(") LOL IT'S A BUNNY!!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: lee gai jiraiya kakashi and shino are controlled by the streaking spirit!!!!!!!!!!

BEWARE!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: **I AM HAVING A BRAIN FREEZE AND I'M HAVING A HANGOVER! So SHUT UP! Ouch!**

Riku's POV

" homework!" gaara said cheerfully.

" NO!" I said rolling over.

" I gotta go to school." He said, " you aren't so ya gotta do somethin'."

" I know I will sleep and take a shower and pray that I won't see a streaker and lock the doors." I said still thinking.

" fine but if I end up doing your homework I will–" he stopped and saw me making puppy eyes at him.

" fine I'll do your homework." He said leaving, " see ya later."

" bye!" I said, the eyes get them every time.

" now good old iPod!" I said taking my black iPod nano out.

While I was chosing a song a knock on the door.

" who is it?" I said immitating gaara.

" therepist." The voice said.

I walked over opened the door and found myself looking at a naked Lee, Gai, Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Shino. They started to sing and dance.

" AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! NNNNNOOOOOO!!!!!!!! NOT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed.

Gaara's POV

I can hear her screaming this is funny.

Naruto's POV

Where is riku?

Riku's POV

I AM GOING TO DIE! I WANNA DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

It is too funny sorry for It being short again!

**(")(") BUNNY!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: PUHLEEAASSSSEEE LET ME DDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Happy happy and I don't know why!

Disclaimer: shoot the bunny: P

**(x.x)**

**(")(")**

Riku's POV

I am gonna die. I am gonna die.

"why are you gonna die?" someone said.

" NO THEY ARE BACK!!!!" I screamed. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a rock. Wow that's convienient! I turned around see gaara.

" I heard you screaming befored school." He said walking towards me, " What happened?"

" you don't wanna know!" I said shivering. A knock came at the door and I dove into the couch. Gaara answered the door and I heard the chorus of "jingle bells" and gaara started to scream.

Gaara's POV

For some reason I ran around for the rest of the day in a frilly pink dress.

" I told you!" riku said trying to take her eyes out.

The next day

" come on riku you're gonna be late!" I yelled.


	8. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: A Ninja is Born

A/N: in this chapter riku is finally getting serious about her training still a bit random but in this one she is entered into the chuunin exams. Enjoy!

D1: happy b-day d2

D2: shut up

D3: you guys aren't serious about our job do you know we are actually getting paid?

D1&D2: REALLY?!

D4: LLAMA, LLAMA…

Iruka's POV

Well it's May. Time to enter the students.

" Iruka are you going to enter her? Is she strong enough?" the hokage said.

" you know what I think I will enter her." I replied hoping it was the right thing to do.

" alright then. Entry number 52, Riku Nakamura." He said entering her name.

Later that day…

" Riku are you coming?" Kiba said watching her.

" Huh? Oh! Yep I'm coming!" Riku said running up to him.

Shikamaru's POV

' _NOTHING IS HAPPENING WITH ME! WHY ARE YOU IN MY POINT OF VIEW?!'_

Shino's POV

' yes my pretties. Who is the cutest swarm of bugs ever?WHAT?! ME TOO? GEEZ! SHIKAMARU AND I ARE JUST GONNA BE THE PEOPLE WHO STAY OUT!WATCH THIS INO WILL BE NEXT PROBABLY!'

Ino's POV

'I so deserve sasuke more than sakura because I'm hotter than her. WTF! ME TOO?! STOP BOTHERING SASUKE'S FUTURE WIFE!'

**well that was weird because I wasn't the one writing, the one writing was my insane/evil self. - funny. Please R&R!**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: revenge!

MAY CONTAIN CONTENT THAT WILL SCAR YOU FOR LIFE!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I'm a little teapot. ∑–Z SQ∑∑Z ÇH∑∑Z! Aka– easy squeezy cheesy

Riku's POV

"So they sad yes right?" hinata asked.

" Yeah" I said.

" We will be able to transform alright?" ino whispered.

" Uh–huh" I whispered back.

" Ready you say it Riku." Tenten said.

" AND WHAT THREE THINGS WILL WE WEAR?" I screamed so the boys heard.

" NOTHING AT ALL!" they screamed back.

Naruto's POV

" Guys come to my house so we'll all see them alright?" I said.

" Alright." They all said.

Later that day

" Here they come!" shikamaru said.

" WHO ARE WE AFTER?" Riku screamed.

" THE BOYS! THE BOYS!" they screamed.

There was a knock on the door and we all ran over and opened the door slowly to see…

Naked old women dancing.

" Ah!!!!!" they screamed.

" Ooohhhh!!!!!!" jiraiya said.

All of a sudden one of the old women turned into Riku and burst out laughing.

"It was you guys all along?" I said shocked.

" Yep. And I hope you guys learned a very important lesson." Riku said.

" Heh heh you are HOT!" jiraiya announced.

" Lets go girls." Kurenai sensei said.

" OI! RIKU! CALL ME!" jiraiya yelled after her.

Riku's POV

They kept me company until gaara got there.

" I swear it looks like someone stole our clothes!" sakura said blushing.

" I'm going home see you guys!!!" I said.

" but gaara isn't here yet." Hinata said.

"It's alright." I said.

" Bye!" they said.

" Now the long walk home." I said to panda.

I got home and his house was messed up on the inside. And of course I fainted.

Gaara's POV

Well this sucks, the akatsuki finally caught me.

" Gaara your precious girl is going to either die or be left somewhere in the middle of nowhere. You get to decide. Either way she'll die." The leader said.

" Abandon her but let Deidara stay with her." I said.

" Agreed. Deidara go and do your job." He said.

Deidara's POV

I found the girl but she looks like she is about to puke.

Her eyes widened upon seeing me.

" You are a girl aren't you?" she said.

" I AM NOT A GIRL! I AM A BOY GET YOUR GENDERS STRAIGHT!" I yelled.

" Whatever I'm going to sleep now good night!" she immediately fell asleep.

" But it is noon." I said.

" I WANT OREOS!" she yelled in her sleep, " NOW!!!!!!!!!"

Deidara's POV

I am so bored. If she sings the freaking hampster song again I'm gonna scream!

" I know what I'll do!" she said, " I will do your hair!"

" as long as you shut up." I said.

The hair salon went on until she finished putting make-up on and fell asleep on my lap when she was done.

Riku's POV

Pandas doing the numa numa dance. What a wonderful dream!

" OI! STOP MOVING!" I heard a voice say.

" am I dead?" I asked waking up. I looked up to see deidara wrapping me up around the waist.

" HEY! DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screamed.

" DON'T BLAME ME THAT YOU STABBED YOURSELF IN YOUR SLEEP!" he said.

" this is just a field treatment. I need to get you to a hospital." He said. I looked down at my waist. It was covered in blood.

" why is there ketchup on me?" I asked.

" it isn't ketchup it's blood." He said wraping it into a tight knot.

" you tried to kill me?" I asked rolling away when he let go.

" no I didn't. and why are you rolling away?" he asked chasing after me.

" I don't like muderers!" I said rolling faster.

" I didn't kill you!" he said.

" I recognize you now you were the person who shot my mom and dad!" I said starting to cry rolling faster and faster away from him, " and now you want to get rid of the witness!"

I was rolling when something stopped me in mid-roll.

" what stopped me?" I screamed, I slowly looked up to see neji.

" where is tenten?" he asked.

" in the village where is mia?" I asked biting his leg.

" she went back to your world. WTF! WHY ARE YOU LICKING AND BITING MY LEG?" he screamed.

" a murderer of my parents is after me!" I said biting harder.

A/n: hee hee well I got chapter 9 and 8 mixed up well please review!


End file.
